Spider-Man Family Vol 2 1
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed arms dealers * Other Characters: * Mule * Mattie * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * * * ** *** **** ***** Docks ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * Cargo ship Events * | Synopsis1 = Recalling how it bonded to Peter Parker, the symbiote posing as Spider-Man's black suit ponders if it can call Earth its new home. Earlier in the evening, Spider-Man had interrupted a shipment of assault rifles at the waterfront district, the dock workers watching him pummel the criminals while complaining that he was disrupting their work. One of the workers, a man nicknamed Stripes, dismisses the possibility that's Spider-Man and is mocked by his coworkers for not knowing that Spider-Man acquired a mysterious new black suit. A dock-worker nicknamed Mule snidely remarks that with Spider-Man on the scene the police won't be far behind, spelling trouble for Stripes. An obese dock worker intervenes and says that the police will put the place on lockdown and keep them from getting any work done, suggesting getting out of there while they still can; Mule remarking that since Stripes is getting paid under the table he figured Stripes wouldn't want the police in his face. A mile out to sea, a cargo ship transports more illegal weapons to New York City. At the docks, Spider-Man webs up the criminals; but as he web-swings away his costume suddenly fires a web-line towards a tower crane. As he struggles to regain control of it, he leaps out over the East River; firing a web-line too late to get himself back to dry land. Wondering why his costume is suddenly acting up, Spider-Man is relieved that its shapeshifting is still functional and arrives at his apartment just in time for his landlord to come calling for the rent, passing off the smell as a cooking experiment gone wrong. One shower later, Peter decides he's too exhausted to make his date with Black Cat, feeling like he hasn't slept in days. The moment he falls asleep, the symbiote leaves its perch on his chair and prepares to cover him... only for him to suddenly wake up. The symbiote quickly returns to the chair and Peter doesn't notice anything amiss, deciding that since he can't sleep he may as well go back out on patrol. Apprehending a woman on a motorbike fleeing police after robbing a jewelry store, Spider-Man notes that far from exhausting himself he's high on adrenaline. Forming a mallet-head out of its biomass, the symbiote bashes Peter upside the head and then takes control of his unconscious body. A pair of robbers attempting to break into a store via a back-alley entrance are terrified when Spider-Man web-swings overhead... then confused when he doesn't bust them, wondering if it's his night off. Black Cat notices Spider-Man and calls out to him, demanding to know why he stood her up. The symbiote silently regards her, making her wonder what's wrong. It hisses at her, Felicia jokingly remarking that while she finds it kinky she's the one with the feral motif - only for the symbiote-controlled Spider-Man to web-swing away while she's not paying attention. At the docks, the workers resume unloading crates only for Symbiote Spider-Man to arrive and attack. Stripes watches his co-workers get knocked out, stating that he thought his days of fighting Spider-Man were over and that this was an honest job; but that Spider-Man just attacked his friends. Unveiling himself as the Sandman, Stripes - aka William Baker - attacks Symbiote Spider-Man, furiously berating him for messing up his life even when he tries to go straight. Sandman mocks Symbiote Spider-Man's attempt to web him up, saying Spider-Man should know by now that that doesn't work as he smashes him with a mace-head. Sandman forms a massive hammer out of both his arms, remarking that it's too bad Spider-Man's being so quiet as he would've liked to hear his old enemy's last words; but Symbiote Spider-Man evades. Sandman disperses and reforms as a giant, burying Symbiote Spider-Man under several shipping containers. As he wonders if he finally did Spider-Man in, the symbiote separates from its host and turns the tables on Sandman with its own amorphous shapeshifting abilities - entering into his body and exploding him from the inside-out. Spotting a piece of meteorite amidst the wreckage that reminds it of its old home, the symbiote retrieves Spider-Man from under the shipping containers and returns him to his bed. Awakening confused as to how he got home and why his body is wracked with pain, Peter remarks that he sometimes wishes his costume could speak to him before remarking that it doesn't matter in the end, since at the very least he's home. | StoryTitle2 = Catfight | Writer2_1 = Fred van Lente | Penciler2_1 = Federica Manfredi | Inker2_1 = Terry Pallott | Colourist2_1 = Andrew Crossley | Letterer2_1 = Nate Piekos | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf3 = Untold Tales of Spider-Man Vol 1 3 | ReprintOfStory3 = 1 | ReprintOf4 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 176 | ReprintOfStory4 = 1 | ReprintOf5 = Spider-Man J Vol 1 1 | ReprintOfStory5 = 1 | Solicit = The bi-monthly action begins with an all-new feature-length tale starring Spider-Man's alien costume and guest-starring the Sandman! Peter Parker would love nothing more than to get a good night's sleep, but his sleek, symbiotic suit has plans of its own...and no one is gonna get in its way! Also - A bonus all-new 10-page story featuring a special surprise guest! PLUS - A heaping helping of classic Spidey stories! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}